Legend Online Dragons Wiki
Welcome to the Legend Online Dragons Wiki Legend Online: Dragons is a mobile SLG & MMORPG experience! Players explore a masterfully realized fantasy realm, forging alliances, vanquishing demons, and collecting legendary Gear. Server Tanıtımı About Legend Online: Dragons Legend Online: Dragons is a spiritual descendant of arcade fighters that tries to advance the genre by incorporating MMO and SLG elements. Players choose their preferred class, be it Warrior, Mage, or Archer, and then improve their character's stats by collecting and improving their Gear, and using special items. Players gain resources by building their city, levying taxes, as rewards for completing quests or fighting in PvP matches, defeating demons, and participating in Events. Character Stats: Crit- Increases the damage dealt by your critical hits. Atk- Increases the physical damage you deal. Def- Decreases the physical damage you take. Mag- Increases the magical damage you deal. Sp. Def- Decreases the magical damage you take. HP- The total amount of damage you can take. Comm- Increases the number of GIs you can command. Hidden Stats: Crit. Rate- Increases the chances from your attacks (including skills) to do a Critical Hit may apply on magician's skills as well Equipment Stats: Strength: 1 point increases your Attack 4 points and your Defense by 1. Armor: 1 point increases your Defense and Spirit 4 points each. Stamina: 1 point increases your HP 20 points. Intelligence: 1 point increases your Mag 4 points and your Spirit by 1. Command: 1 point increases the number of Soldiers you can have. Gems Gems can raise your Atk, Def, Mag, Sp. Def, Crit, HP, and Comm. You can use Drills to unlock avalible gem slots in an item. Drill gems can only be found as rewards for quests, etc... and purchased through the Mall. (50 dia. ea.) Buildings: 'Inner City ' : Gold Mine Produces gold to a certain threshold. : Residence Defines the max number of GIs you can recruit in the barracks : Treasury Determines max gold you can store from the Gold Mine. : City Hall '''Tax for rewards up to 5 times a day. : '''Portal/Adv. Gate Transit to Outer City, quest for various rewards. : Magic Tower 'Use gold to upgrade Hero/Arms stats . The level of the tower itself determines the max level for the sub-stats. : '''Mart '''Heroes can auction items using Dia. : '''Barracks '''A building that recruits and upgrades GIs. : '''Alliance Hall '''A Guild Hall where players can find a guild and recruit members, acquire dues and donate gold and Dia. : '''Smith '''a place the can enhance and munipulate gear stats, make, alter gems, and install gems, 'Outer City ''' : '''Arena '''Access Group Arena and Solo Arena, to earn medal and other gear. : '''Arena Shop '''Players can redeem medal for experience tomes and gear. : '''Solo Dungeon '''Heroes can quest up to 10 times a day. : '''Portal to the Inner City '''Transit to the Inner City. : '''Group Dungeons '''A place to quest in groups up to 3 times a day, offers more rewards than solo dungeons. : '''Devil City '''Underground Devil City has 100 Layers for heroes ot challenge and earn Dubloons and stat gems. Keys can be used to double the experience and rewards you earn in Devil City. : '''Devil Shop Buy Gear and craft items with Dubloons. Currency 'Gold' : Gold is the most popular currency in the game and can be used to upgrade buildings, GIs, and gear. : To Acquire gold: *Upgrade Gold Mine *Use Alchemy (you can do this for free once a day) *Raise Taxes with your City Hall *Various Fights *Complete Missions *Sell Items *Participate in Events *Accomplish goals in Welfare 'Dia (Diamonds)' : Dia can be purchased via "Recharge" with actual legal tender and can be used to purchase acceleration functions from the Mall. 'Gifts' : Acquired by levying Taxes and participating in Activities in the game. They can be used as a substitute for Diamonds to shorten upgrade cooldowns and purchase acceleration functions from the Mall. 'Souls' Souls are necessary to upgrade GIs. Acquire Souls by: *Destroying GIs, a 1:1 exchange for Souls *Raise Taxes with your City Hall *Assemble Souls (you can do this for free once a day) *Participate in Events *Daily Sign-In in Welfare 'Medals' : Medals are a PvP currency, principally acquired by fighting other Heroes in the Arena, and are used to purchase defense gear and Experience Tomes. : Acquire Medals by: *Solo Arena Challenge, winners recieve full rewards, losers recieve half rewards *Accomplish goals in Welfare *Participate in game Events 'Dubloons' Can be used exclusively at Devil Shop to purchase items, including: *Accesories *Armor *Weapons This includes the coveted Devil City Set. 'Dues and Donation' : Dues are a kind of currency which players can acquire by donating Gold or Dia. to the Guild : 1k Gold=1Dues, 1Dia=3 Dues : Dues can be used to buy Gear in Guild Shop or learn Guild Skills. Donation equals Dues, but is owned by the Guild, and can only be used by the Guild Administrator to upgrade the Guild. The higher level of the Guild, the higher the level of Guild Shop and Guild Skills. Latest activity :::: TIPS How to make you stronger *Buy VIP and get all kinds of buffs *Increase fighting *Quickly Upgrade Magic Tower *Upgrade Barrack to get high level soliers *Finish Alchemy Soul *Join a Guild and upgrade guild skill *Enhance equipment in the Smith *Insert Gems to your equipment *Challenge Group Dungeon *Challenge Single Arena *Challenge Word Boss 7 legend online Category:Browse